Airplanes
by friend9810
Summary: Marik and Bakura are at the airport on their way to Egypt, everything goes smoothly well not really...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, yeah it's sad.

Marik and Bakura were both walking through the Domino City airport. Marik was giddy with excitement while Bakura was his usual grumpy self, wearing a slight frown.

"You should try to be a little happy we're going to Egypt!" Marik exclaimed.

"Marik I'd rather just stay here, I don't need a vacation." Bakura said replied to the blonde tomb keeper.

"Everyone needs a vacation. Oh! Look Bakura we get to go through the metal detectors." Marik said happily.

"What are you? Two years old? Yes Marik we get to walk through metal detectors, it's truly an exciting moment." Bakura said sarcastically, annoyed by the blonde.

"It is!" Marik replied either ignoring Bakura's sarcasm or just that stupid. As they placed their bags on the conveyor belt to be scanned, Bakura asked a question.

"Marik where did you put the Millennium Rod?" He asked.

"Well I put it in my bag, duh." Marik replied with a grin as Bakura shook his head and stepped away as the alarms went off.

"Moron you can't bring a knife on an airplane." Bakura muttered. Then two security guards arrived.

"Sir, we are going to need to search your bag." The female guard said.

"Are you with him?" The male one asked Bakura.

"No, I never met this man in my life." Bakura lied trying to hold back a grin.

"Well your bag passed, you can move along. Have a nice flight." The guard said. Bakura nodded and walked away.

"Bakura! You liar! You know me! Come back!" Marik shouted.

"Sir, you are going to have to come with us, we found this dagger in your bag." The guard told him. Marik sighed and reluctantly followed the two.

Meanwhile Bakura was actually in a better mood, he stole a soda from a store and now that Marik was gone he had a shot at a nice flight. "_Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea in the first place, a nice vacation away from the Pharaoh, his friendship freaks, and Marik."_ Bakura thought as he looked for his gate. "_Maybe I'll have a chance to steal a few things while I'm there. Stealing always helps everything."_ He thought with a smirk as he found his gate.

"Stupid airplanes and airlines they all suck." A girl sitting by his gate muttered, looking very angry. Looking at a clock Bakura noticed he still had awhile until his flight so he decided to bother the girl out of boredom.

"What did airlines do to you?" He asked.

"Well they canceled my flight. I was really looking forward to going to Egypt like you have no idea-" She was going to continue but Bakura cut her off.

"Wait they canceled the flight?" He asked with a twitch of anger.

"Yeah….." The girl replied now unsure of the fluffy haired twitching teen.

"I was just beginning to look forward to this trip!" Bakura said angrily.

"Well they don't want anyone traveling there because of the protests so they canceled all the flights." She said.

"I don't really care, girl. I'm mad because I wasted my time coming here; they could have at least given us a heads up." Bakura said.

"My name isn't girl it's Brooke and at least they are refunding the tickets and everything, look on the bright side." She said with a smile.

"I guess one good thing did happen." Bakura muttered.

"Care to share?" Brooke asked.

"The idiot I came here with is probably being charged with terrorism right now so I no longer have to deal with him." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"Well that's nice, I suppose." Brooke said laughing.

"Hey Bakura!" Marik yelled, running towards the two.

"Is that the moron?" Brooke asked with a grin, Bakura looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Sadly." Bakura replied.

"Hey you left me! Well that's okay because we are going to Egypt!" Marik said as he jumped up and down.

"Your flight was canceled." Brooke said.

"Aw I was going to leave him here." Bakura said with a fake pout.

"But he was so happy I couldn't be that mean to him." Brooke replied with a shrug.

"Wait what do you mean it was canceled?" Marik exclaimed.

"They aren't having any flights to Egypt because of the protesting so they canceled it, sorry blondie." Brooke explained.

"This is awful!" Marik frowned.

"How did you get away from the security?" Bakura asked, again annoyed by the tomb keeper.

"I used the Millennium Rod." Marik replied.

"I'm not confused at all." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Don't bother asking." Bakura told her.

"Bakura I have a great idea!" Marik said.

"And so the stupidity begins." Bakura muttered so only Brooke could hear him. She started laughing; these two guys were so weird

"We could take a road trip to Egypt on motorcycles!" Marik exclaimed cheerfully.

"Marik that's stupi-" Bakura was about to tell Marik off but he was interrupted.

"We can even play a card game on the motorcycles!" Marik said with a grin.

"No." Brooke and Bakura replied at the same time, both shooting down the stupid idea. Card games on motorcycles, please who would want to do that?

"Well you could at least go on the road trip fluffy. We could take my motorcycle and you could wrap your arms around my gorgeous waist if you get frightened. Then we could ride suggestively toward the sunset." Marik said, almost daydreaming. Bakura just glared at the teen while Brooke was laughing.

"I'm scarred for life now, thanks." She said.

"Shut up Marik I'm not going on a bloody road trip with you." Bakura growled.

"Fine you can ride in a side car." Marik replied.

Brooke was laughing, "Well it was nice meeting you but I got to go, have fun with the road trip don't get to crazy." She said with a grin as she left.

"See she liked the road trip idea." Marik said.

"Shut up. There is no way I'm going on a road trip with you!" Bakura yelled.

A/N: Well I wanted to write something about what is happening in Egypt with Bakura and Marik cause that is what I keep thinking about..sigh I'm obsessed haha. This is what I ended up writing during school. Anyways please review!


End file.
